heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuo Kobiru
Background Personality Appearance Abilities 'Stats' Relationships Yukiko Fujihara: Atsuo's girlfriend of 3-4 years and Love of Atsuo's life. They met on accident when Yukiko ecountered the crazy guy training in a lightning storm high in the tree-tops. After getting fried a few times, Atsuo plummeted to the ground, awoke, and asked Yukiko out for a couple of drinks. After a few untitled 'dates,' they began to wise up and realize that what they felt for each other was more than just regard for another human being. Confused, both of them confronted their respective friends and family members looking for advise on how to handle these feelings and really ended up only being more nervous and confused. It eventually reached a point where Yukiko could barely speak when Atsuo was around so she started to avoid him. Atsuo began to feel hurt at this point, and decided that action should be taken. Before he could do anything though, a rumor began to spread throughout the village that Yukiko had fallen in love with some guy that wasn't Atsuo, and that pretty much destroyed him. Being the optimist he is though, he approached Yukiko and confessed his feelings for her while being sure to point out that she could date whoever she wanted. Yukiko reacted by pulling Atsuo in, kissing him, and lovingly calling him 'stupid flower boy' (thus the nickname that stuck). From this point on they were officially dating. Hanako Kobiru: Atsuo's favorite younger sister. She does not speak but Atsuo understands her regardless. When they first met she knew she had to keep him around so she convinced the kobiru family to adopt him. She was unprepared however when the family initially joked about Atsuo having a crush on someone, and Hanako was devastated to realize that she would eventually lose her magical flower boy to another woman. She's grown to accept Atsuo's relationship but to this day she still harbors some silent resentment towards Yukiko. Kuroku Naichingeru: Atsuo's best friend and training partner. They met in the academy when they both were tasked with escorting an unconscious Riki Katsu to the infirmary. They talked for a little bit and in the short amount of time together, Kuroku realized just how much insight Atsuo had to offer. He no longer saw Atsuo as 'that weird guy wearing that obnoxious shirt in class,' but as someone who would be a genuine friend and strong comrade which, of course, has held true to this day. Life in Omoichidou ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days As a refugee from Dragonscale village, Atsuo had the unfortunate pleasure of attending the academy at an unusually older age. He had received a good amount of training during his years living in Dragonscale and because of this he tended to overdue whatever assignment he was given. Crimson Invasion Arc. Because the Crimson Order were the ones responsible for the destruction of his former village, Atsuo felt a burning obligation to protect this new home from them. He and his new genin team, while paired up with another team, fought to defend the academy building from two of the Crimson Order menbers 'Uname' and 'some other guy whose name escapes me at the moment.' Bunny Festival During the Bunny Festival Atsuo worked hard to complete the missions assigned to him and his team so that when it came time to prepare for the chunin exams, he would both be strong enough and competent enough to succeed. Chunin Exams The team of shinobi Atsuo worked with consisted of himself, Kuroku Naichingeru, and Miyakejima Matsumoto. Atsuo and Kuroku were promoted to Chunin after the various trials in the exam tested each shinobi's will, might, and courage. Wonderland Arc. Somebody in the village during this time activated a spell that contorted the village and everyone in it into a version of Wornderland (originally derived from 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Through the Looking Glass'). Atsuo's part in all of this was that he and his younger sister Hanako (who at this point grew very attached to her adopted brother) were transformed into human-sized flowers that took up residence in Doki Doki Park. They offered advice and friendliness to any passers-by who wanted or needed it. RPG Arc. The role Atsuo played when this curse fell over the village, was questing with his team as a knight (ANBU equivalent). Something in the Water Arc This was a pivotal time for the maturing flower boy because the entire village was hopped up on pink emotion-juice. Atsuo's relationship with Yukiko Fujihara until this point had been wishy-washy in that neither of them were able to admit their feelings for each other. Yukiko and her friend Ubume Warashi hatched a plan to mess with Atsuo by convincing him that Yukiko had a crush on another guy. Atsuo decided that he couldn't wait any longer and confronted Yukiko about his feelings for her. She responded by kissing him and from that point on they were a couple. Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc To become a Jounin Atsuo was pitted against groups of shinobi who were vying for chunin status. It tested the jounin-to-be's nerves and willingness to find solutions to problems they might not approve of or be prepared for. In this case, there came a point when Atsuo was given the task to make one of his sisters (Tento Kobiru) fail her chunin exam. In the end though passing or failing was determined by performance not necessarily results. Road to Ninja Arc This arc was created with inspiration from the 'Naruto: Road to Ninja' movie, where every character was altered in some way thanks to an outside jutsu cast in another non-descript area of the world. Some Heartshrine villagers had their personality reversed (nice --> mean / conservative --> risque / etc.) but Atsuo was altered physically instead. He retained his personable and lovable personality but instead of being fit and healthy he was fat and LOVED eating cheeseburgers. After the arc ended and the jutsu wore off, Atsuo retained a love for cheeseburgers but his metabolism returned to normal enabeling him to eat as much as he wants. Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories Becoming a stronger ANBU warrior meant that every so often Atsuo would be sent on solo missions. One mission he went on had an especially grave impact on Atsuo. The Heartshrine priests gathered enough evidence of the existance of a certain artifact called the Oculus Draconis, a large gem studied by Dragonscale monks and rumored to be located beneath the charred remains of Dragonscale village. Atsuo was sent to retrieve it but ran into a guild of rogue shinobi that tried to stop him on his way back to Heartshrine. He made it about halfway to the village with the artifact in hand, but was ambushed and severely injured. Atsuo was stabbed multiple times and lost both of his eyes. The rogue shinobi were erased by a light emmited by the Dragonscale gem with an old Dragonscale lullaby echoing around Atsuo that reminded him of his parents and when he lived in Dragonscale as a kid. Upon his return to Heartshrine the gem was turned over to the priesthood for further study and Atsuo was admitted to the hospital to heal and have Kobiru eyes implanted in place of his damaged old ones. This was when Atsuo became, by blood, a true Kobiru member. Battle of the Bands Arc Due to his affinity for obscurity, Atsuo played mellophone for anyone looking for a brass player in their music. Who Dunnit Arc When the Mikokage went missing, one of the lead suspects of the crime was the Heartshrine ANBU. For this reason, Atsuo went under cover to gather clues and clear his name. During this time he basically avoided human contact until the crime was solved. (his disappearance also acted as an excuse for his RPer to sit on the sidelines and get IRL work done). Heart Shrine Festival Atsuo, being an ANBU warrior, was essentially on duty for the entirety of the festival. While still in his floral, festival garb, he stood watch over the villagers and performed crowd control when needed... While also making some time to go have some dirty fun with Yukiko. The War on Two Fronts Arc In their quest for vengeance, the Crimson Order utilized a time-travel jutsu to attack ancient Heartshrine ancestors. This caused many villagers and shinobi to disappear from existence. An army of Crimson Order shinobi waged war on the remaining villagers of Heartshrine. To fight the enemy on both fronts, a number of Heartshriners were assigned a target in the past after travelling through the residual time vortex. Atsuo was one of the shinobi sent into the past with his team (DeltaEpsilon) consisting of Kuroku Naichingeru, Naoki Nagano, Kyazure Yoshida, Eita Watannabe, and Mitsuo Tanaka. Accompanying them was one of the Kobiru Clan's big cats, a female tiger named Cadenza. Their task was to infiltrate the village in the past disquised as a travelling circus. In doing so, the team encountered the Crimson Order's known leader Hoshiko. To start, Atsuo confronted Hoshiko alone while the others led the circus audience away. After his team rejoined him, they were able to defeat Hoshiko. Kuroku dosed him with a poison that would paralize him and permanently disable his ability to mold chakra, thus renderring him no threat to the village anymore. They all returned to the present time where all of the vanished villagers returned and almost everything that was altered returned to 'normal.' Post-WAR Arc After returning to the present-day village, Atsuo spent most of his time at his beloved Yukiko's hospital bedside to look after her while she recovered from her wounds received in the past. After her recovery, Yukiko returned home where her father resurfaced and reintroduced himself into her life. At this point, he does not approve of Yukiko's intimate relationship with her boyfriend and things grow increasingly awkward for all of them. 'Trivia''' * Atsuo Kobiru was not always a Kobiru, he immigrated to Heartshrine village after Dragonscale was destroyed. He originally registered in the village without a last name for personal reasons. * Despite his build and athletic figure, Atsuo really loves to eat. When he first came to the village his favorite food was sushi, but after the village experienced a brief 'road to ninja' transformation, Atsuo's favorite food became cheeseburgers... which he can still eat four or five of in one sitting. * Yukiko was Atsuo's first everything, but their relationship still holds strong even after years of dating. * Aside from Mikokage Eimi and Head Priest Joshua, Atsuo and Yukiko are one of... if not the only... longest unwed relationship thus far in recent Heartshrine history. * Even as a Jounin, Atsuo only has one jutsu element...Wind. * Atsuo's favorite jutsu is called 'sonic vibration jutsu' which manipulates the air waves to create music all around him. * Atsuo's favorite little sister Hanako is jealous of Yukiko because even though they're siblings she doesn't want to imagine her brother in a relationship with anyone else. Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Kobiru Category:Refugee Category:Narufest Category:Original40 Category:Adopted Category:Boy! Category:Characters Category:Dragonscale